


Невесомость

by leoriel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	

— Хочешь сожрать меня? Ну давай! Мне плевать! Все равно ты сдохнешь вместе со мной.   
Он привык, что адреналин отдает покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, но сейчас не выходит уловить даже остаточного электричества. Возможно, его сила перестает действовать в невесомости, а может… Гораздо важнее, что он все сделал правильно. Хайв не вернется на Землю и никогда не причинит Дейзи вреда.   
Линкольн делает глубокий вдох и отстегивает ремень: кажется, что гравитация вот-вот швырнет его на пол. Он медленно плывет в воздухе — слишком медленно. Дейзи солгала, пообещав быструю смерть. Он словно застыл в янтаре вместе с Хайвом.   
— У нас уже есть связь, — говорит ему Хайв. Линкольн предпочел бы ту же ярость, что вела его самого: спокойствие пугает гораздо больше.   
— Попробуешь рассказать мне о том, как славно ты поразвлекся с Дейзи — я тебя поджарю! — Пустая угроза, и они оба это знают.   
— Скай, монстры ведь должны держаться вместе, верно? Мне жаль, Фитц.   
Хуже медленной смерти, когда дрейфуешь в открытом космосе на потерявшем управление корабле, только умирать вместе с тем, кто окончательно чокнулся. Они все-таки поджарили ему мозги.   
— А у тебя отличный удар, Мэй, — У Хайва взгляд Гранта Уорда с того фото, где он обнимает, сгребя в охапку, Дейзи и Фитца. Человеческий взгляд.   
— Процесс необратим. Ты сдохнешь!  
— Да уж, Фил, готов поспорить, что после этого провала тебе дадут пинок под зад и поставят над ЩИТом нового директора, — продолжает Хайв. Или Грант Уорд? Линкольн рад, что никогда не знал его по-настоящему: так он точно говорит не с ним.   
— Они тебя не слышат. Прекрати!  
— Будь счастлива, Джемма. Я так любил тебя, брат, — повторяет Хайв, глядя куда-то в пространство, и уже тише добавляет: — Мертвые. Им важно сказать. А тебе есть, что сказать, мой заблудший собрат? Я мог бы дать тебе смысл, чувство принадлежности, убрать боль — если ты все еще этого хочешь.  
Линкольн молчит, но Хайв принимает его молчание за ответ.   
— Ты прав. Не могу представить, что связало бы нас еще крепче.   
— Миллионы лет в одиночестве, мертвые планеты, бла-бла-бла. Ты чудовище, ты убивал и превращал в монстров моих друзей, ты…  
— Теперь ты понимаешь?   
Линкольн смотрит вниз, на Землю — туда, где осталось все, что действительно имело значение.   
— Как там они говорили? Присоединяйся к ЩИТу, посмотри мир, познакомься с новыми людьми… — с губ Хайва срывается нервный смешок: — А ведь я действительно посмотрел мир... Она так прекрасна. Меньше, чем кажется. На Мавет я думал, что никогда больше не увижу Землю. Я хотел спасти их. Дать им какую-то защиту к тому времени, когда на них пойдут армады крии. Сделать хоть что-то, дать какой-то смысл… Теперь ты понимаешь, каково это — принести жертву?  
Линкольн вспоминает видение Дейзи; капли его крови уже парят в невесомости. Нужно только разжать пальцы — и все закончится. Так просто.   
У каждого нелюдя есть цель, и он свою выполнил.   
— Они всего лишь люди, — отвечает Линкольн и, отпустив крест, любуется, как плавно тот скользит и переворачивается в воздухе.   
Кивнув, Хайв берет его за руку — и впервые Линкольн не чувствует омерзения. Теперь он действительно понимает.


End file.
